los dos allens
by puzhii-chan
Summary: trata de que en la orden oscura existen 2 allen uno pequeño apox de unos 9 años y otro el normal..... como sera la vida en la orden con este hecho?
1. no te preocupes

**Capitulo 1**

**No te preocupes**

Hiiiii….bueno soy nueva en esto pero no importa, les dejo una historia que invente con mis hermanas :3 , bueno comencemos.

DGM NO ES MIO

Un día en la oren oscura, de tristeza y lamentos:

Allen pequeño: hermano…..hermano ayúdame….. ¡hermano!

Lavi: ¡Allen¡…, no te preocupes te ayudare….

Allen pequeño: ¡¡hermano….¡¡ (pass…se cerro la puerta)

Lavi:-¡¡suéltame¡¡tengo que ir por mi hermanito ….¡Allen…¡

Lenalee:-Lavi, no te dejaremos, si no tu también te iras….

-------------------(de seguro no le entendieron :3)--------------------------------

Unos años antes:

Lavi:-buenos días, Lenalee.

Lenalee:-buenos días, Lavi,¿no sabes donde esta Allen?

Lavi:- no…creo que esta en su cuarto dormido

Lenalee:-bueno….ahorita vengo, Lavi

Lavi:-si¡¡

La joven fue al cuarto del peliblanco

Toc, toc, toc.... (Lenalee estaba tocando la puerta)

Lenalee:-ah..? Allen estas hay…?-(pero el joven no contesto ni le abrió)

Lenalee:-bueno voy a entrar –(lo dijo preocupada)

La joven abrió la puerta y vio al joven tirado cerca de su cama, como si se hubiera desmayado.

Lenalee:-Allen….Allen despierta, Allen…-(le dijo pero el joven nunca despertó ni mostró alguna señal

La joven salió corriendo a pedir ayuda, cuando vio a un chico de pelo azul y fue a pedirle ayuda.

Lenalee:-Kanda…..

Kanda:-ah..?

Lenalee:-ven…ayúdame….Allen se desmayo-(le grito Lenalee)

Kanda:-¿Qué…?-(lo dijo un poco preocupado)

El chico y la chica entraron a la habitación y fueron hacia Allen que seguía tirado en el piso.

Kanda:-¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

Lenalee:-no lo se, solo entre y lo vi tirado, lo intente despertar pero no reacciono y ni si quiera se movió o hizo un gesto de dolor-(lo dijo con un tono de que estaba apunto de llorar)

Kanda:-bueno…solo cálmate, lo llevaremos con Komuri-(lo dijo cuando el chico despertó lentamente)

Lenalee:-Allen…

Allen:- ah..? ¿Qué paso….? ….Lenalee, Kanda, que hacen aquí?-(lo dijo con duda)

Lenalee:-Allen…me alegro que estés bien-(lo dijo abrazándolo al chico del cuello

Kanda:-estupio, moyashi…-(lo dijo mientras se levantaba del piso y se dirigía hacia la puerta)

Lenalee:-Kanda…-(dijo la joven pero el chico no se detuvo y siguió su camino)

Allen:-Lenalee….¿que fue lo que paso?-(lo dijo con sueño)

Lenalee:- no lo se, solo entre y estabas tirado-(lo dijo mientras estaba soltándolo del cuello)

Allen:-tirado…?ah si tenia mucho sueño así que caí

Lenalee:-hay, Allen…(dijo despreocupándose)

Después de ese día, paso una y otra ves, pero ahora no solo se desmayaba en la mañana, si no a cualquier hora del día.

Lenalee:-Allen será mejor llevarte con mi hermano para que te revise

Allen:-no te preocupes, Lenalee estoy bien-(lo dijo con sueño e nuevo)

Lenalee:-no Allen, ya van varios días que te pasa esto, puede que tengas alguna enfermedad grave

Allen:-esta bien…vamos, Lenalee-(lo dijo para que la joven no se siguiera preocupando

Los 2 fueron a la oficina de Komuri, donde le pidió a Lenalee que saliera del lugar para revisar bien al joven.

Lenalee:-si hermano, Allen te estere esperando afuera

Allen:-si, Lenalee-(lo dijo con una sonrisa)

La joven salio de la habitación preocupada por su compañero.

Komuri:-Allen….-(lo dijo mientras se preparaba para revisarlo)

Allen:-ah…si, mande Komuri-(lo dijo mientras estaba volteando hacia la ventana donde estaba Lenalee parada

Komuri:-eh…visto que te llevas muy bien con mi Lenalee-(lo dijo serio)

Allen:-ah…si¡-(lo dijo dudando de su respuesta

Komuri:-y mi hermana te quiere mucho-(lo dijo serio)

Allen :-ah…si?-(lo dijo sonrojado)

Komuri:- si….bueno empecemos a rebisarte-(lo dijo mientras le ponía unos claves en la cabeza a Allen)

Paso un ratito, cuando Komuri termino e revisar a Allen.

Komuri:-bueno terminamos, puedes ponerte la camisa-(lo dijo mientras arreglaba sus cosas.

Allen:-si, Komuri-(mientras se abrochaba los botones de la camisa)

Komuri:-Allen….

Allen:-si….?-(se bajaba de una camilla)

Komuri:-recuerda que como mi hermana te quiere tanto, tienes que cuidarte para que no se preocupe si…?(lo dijo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa)

Allen:-si, Komuri…y cuando vas a tener mis resultados?

Komuri:- ah…mmm.....….te llamare cuando las tenga, te las dará Zac

Allen:-¿Zac…?-(lo dijo al escuchar el nombre)

Komuri:-ah…si, Zac es un chico al cual le estoy enseñando para que se pueda volver el nuevo supervisor de alguna rama de la orden oscura

Allen:-ah, bueno, nos vemos-(lo dijo mientras salía de la habitación

Cuando en eso entro un chico como de 17 años, con una bata de científico parecida a la de Komuri. Allen miro hasta que salio de la habitación y el entro y cerro la puerta. Después escucho a Komuri que le dijo:

Komuri:-ah¡¡ Zac te estaba buscando-(lo dijo sonriéndole al joven)

Zac:-ah si…,por pura casualidad el chico que acaba de salir era Allen Walker?

Komuri:-si, lo estaba examinando, por que últimamente se esta quedando dormido a cualquier hora

Zac:-bien…-(lo dijo mientras sonreía y salio de la habitación)

Después de eso termino el día y empezó otro, en el pasillo.

Bueno aquí termina este capitulo, espero que les aya gustado XD, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo llamado "sueño largo":3, por….favor…me pueden dejar rewirts si no que malos T.T no se crean :3 porfissss


	2. sueño largo

**holaaaaa !! ya volvi**

**DGM no me pertenece**

**Capitulo 2**

**Sueño Largo**

Komui:-OH¡¡, Lavi….-(se lo dijo al chico cuando se lo encontró en el pasillo.

Lavi:-hola Komuri¡¡

Komui:-oye has visto ha Zac?

Lavi:-no, supervisor-(Lavi ya había conocido a Zac)

Komui:-bueno, deseguro fue a darle sus resultados a Allen.

Lavi:-si, espero que no le pase nada malo, de echo iba a su cuarto para ver que tal esta

Komui:-bueno, no te detengo, adiós, Lavi-(lo dijo y siguió su camino)

Después el joven pelirrojo se dirigió al cuarto de su compañero, cuando ya estaba en la puerta escucho la voz de Allen que estada hablando con Zac:

Allen:-entonces no saben lo que tengo…-(lo dijo triste)

Zac:-no, Allen, lo sentimos, pero lo que si se es que es algo grave así que danos el favor de cuidarte ¿si?-(lo dijo e forma que estaba preocupado por el chico)

Allen:-estabien…pero me pueden hacer un favor, de no decirle nada preocupante a Lenalee…

Zac:-mmm……

Allen:-por favor no quiero que se preocupe y que mucho menos se ponga a llorar-(lo dijo triste)

Zac:-estabien, Allen-(lo dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla donde estaba sentado y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta)

Lavi al escuchar que venia se fue hacia atrás para que cuando Zac saliera de la habitación pareciera que Lavi iba caminando por hay.

Zac:-hola Lavi-(dijo mientras pasaba de lado de el)

Lavi:-hola mini Komui¡¡-(así¡¡ ese es el apodo e Zac que le puso Lavi cuando llego a la orden oscura, para que le entiendan de porque mini Komui es: mini: de pequeño porque tiene 17 años y Komui: porque es el que ocupara el puesto de supervisor.

Después de que cada quien se fue hacia donde quería, Lavi se dirigió al cuarto de Allen y toco la puerta 4 veces hasta que le abrió:

Allen:-¿si?-(lo dijo triste pero intentando sonreír)

Lavi:-puedo pasar?

Allen:-ah….si, pasa

Lavi paso y se sentó en la cama de Allen mientras el se quedo parado.

Lavi:-porque no te sientas, Allen?

Allen:-ah…no por nada

Lavi:-no será acaso que tienes miedo de quedarte dormido

Allen:-¿Qué?.... acaso escuchaste lo que me dijo Zac

Lavi:-ah¡¡, mini Komui, si….lo siento, si querías mantenerlo en secreto

Allen:-bueno detonas maneras cuando sucediera Komui se los diria

Lavi:-si-después hubo un gran silencio hasta que Lavi dijo:

Lavi:-pero tu sabes que estamos a tu lado, no es así

Allen:-mmm…si es verdad

Lavi:-oye no lo dudes, eh….

Allen:- si…-(lo dijo triste)

Lavi:-¡¡ah…….¡¡ no puedo soportarlo, vamos anímate Allen, si no me contagiaras tu tristeza-(lo dijo de tono desesperado)

Allen:-oye, Lavi…..

Lavi:-¿Qué….?

Allen:-tu no me olvidaras verdad?

Lavi se levanto de la cama se acerco a Allen y con su brazo tomo su hombro y levanto la cara y le dijo:

Lavi:-no seas tonto, Allen, yo gamas te olvidare ya que eres mi amigo-(le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y después se fue de la habitación, pero antes de que saliera completamente Allen le dijo:

Allen:-adiós, Lavi…..-(lo dijo con la cabeza agachada)-nos vemos durante mucho tiempo (y luego Lavi salio de la habitación)

Despues Allen empezo a llorar y repetia una y otra vez:

Allen:-lo siento…chicos..

Al dia siguiente, como a las 3:00 de la tarde , no habia salido Allen de su cuarto, haci que fue Lenalee al cuarto, y toco.

Lenalee:-Allen…Allen(así paso rato hasta que entro a la habitación , y lo vio acostado en su cama)

Lenalee:-Allen? Allen estas dormido?(pero el chico no se movia por nada)

Lenalee:-bueno te vere mas tarde

La joven salio del cuarto y fue a hablar con Lavi

Lenalee:-oye, Lavi

Lavi:-mande, léanle

Lenalee:-Allen todavía no despierta y ya son las 3:00

Lavi:-mmm…pues que flogo es …no lo cres léanle(dijo el joven tratando de que la joven no se preocupara)

Lenalee:-ja,ja,ja…Lavi, eso fue muy grasosio

Termino el dia y allen nunca desperto, paso todo un dia y no desperto, Lenalee lo iba a visitar todo el dia y lo movia pero gamas desperto, asi que le dijo a su hermano.

Lenalee:-hermano…

Komui:-mande Lenalee?

Lenalee:-estoy preocupada por Allen no ha despertado durante un dia

Komui:- ah….enserio?( komui decia en su mente :"le dijea ese pulpo que no preocupara a mi Lenalee", lo dijo de tono de que estaba triste por Allen.

Lenalee:-hermano…? estas bien?

Komui:-ah…si

Termino el dia y Lenalee, Lavi y un poco Kanda, estaba preocupados por el, al dia siguiente Krory les dijo que si Allen se habia ido a alguna mision, porque no lo habia visto durante 2 dias.

Krory:-Lavi donde esta Allen?

Lavi:- esta en su cuarto dormido

Krory:-dormido a estas horas? –(dijo Krory mirando su relog que indicaba que eran las 10:00 de la mañana, como el se despierta a las 5:00 am.

Lavi:-no Krory, es que ha estado dormido desde hace 2 dias seguidos

Krory:-¿Qué…?ya ni yo cuando tengo tanta flogera

Lavi:-si pero esto no es normal, Krory

Krory:-no lo es?

Lavi:-no, Krory

Krory:-y no hay nada que podamos hacer?

Lavi:-no lo se-(dijo lavo con tono triste, después hubo un gran silencio hasta que Krory dijo:

Krory:-y Zac no puede hacer nada?

Lavi:-no lo se tendremos que preguntarle

***************************************************************************************

Hola este capitulo ya se ha terminado pero abra otro llamado "sueños que no despiertan" (ja no se me ocurrió nada mejor T.T ),ha si espero que ya no tenga tantas faltas de ortografía :3

Por favor dejen reviews (siiiii ahora si lo escribi bien)(a si ya corregí lo de Komuri ahora es Komui :3)


	3. sueños que no despiertan

**Hiiii…aquí los dejo con otro capitulo, estero que les guste lo hice con muuuucho esfuerzo (ji ji ji no es cierto :3) bueno no los entretengo mas¡¡**

**DGM NO ES MIO¡¡¡**

**Capitulo 3**

**Sueños que no despiertan**

Los dos chicos fueron a la oficina de Zac para decirle que si podía hacer algo para que Allen se despertara de su sueño largo.

**Zac:** mmm…. No se, déjame ver si puedo

**Lavi y Krory**: si!!

Paso tiempo, mientras Lenalee, Lavi, Krory y Kanda estaban esperando a que Zac encontrara alguna solución para que Allen despertara de su sueño. Después de un rato, llego Zac al cuarto de Allen y les digo que:

**Zac:** hola chicos, ya pude encontrar una solución para que Allen despierte

**Krory:** si!! Cual es…?

**Zac:** bueno, lo que tienen que hacer es meterse a esa maquina que funciona gracias a una inocencia que estaba dentro de Hebraska, que hace que puedas entrar en los pensamientos, sueños y emociones de una persona. Después su mente… o mejor dicho su esencia, entrara a la mente de Allen, mientras que su cuerpo permanecerá aquí…. Mmm… pero el problema es que si no se dan prisa Allen quedara atrapado en su sueño y permanecerá dormido el resto de su vida.

**Lavi:** y que pasara con nosotros, si se acaba el tiempo?

**Zac:** ah…bueno lo que pasara con ustedes…ah!! Si!!, su mente regresara a su cuerpo y vivirán normal.

**Lavi:** bueno pues apurémonos!!

**Zac:** esperen!! tienen solo 10 horas para salvarlo!!

**Lenalee:** que solo 10 horas? Tan poco!!?

**Zac:** si,…ah!! Les daré a cada quien un arete-transmisor, para podernos comunicar

**Lenalee:** si, vamos démonos prisa

**Zac:** bueno, solo métanse a la maquina y yo me encargare del resto

Los cuatro entraron a la maquina, que después hizo función, sin darse cuenta, estaban enfrente de un tipo castillo de color negro.

**Krory:** que es esto?

**Kanda:** no tengo idea

**Lavi:** bueno, entremos

Así entraron los 4 al castillo, donde había muchísimas puertas por todos lados.

**Kanda:** ¿¡que demonios!? Por que hay tantas puertas?

**Krory:** no lo se… y si abrimos una?

**Lavi:** mmm…. Bueno

Krory abrió una puerta lo cual en su interior tenia un montón de comida, después todos voltearon a ver el letrero que había arriba de la puerta que decía "comida".

**Lavi:** ¿¡que rayos!?

**Lenalee:** todas las puertas tienen escritas las cosas que le gustan a Allen, por que la de aya dice "póker", esa "comida"…. Mmm ...pero… esta dice "infancia"

**Lavi:** pero… no que la infancia de Allen había sido muy triste?

**Krory:** mmm….creo que si

**Lavi:** bueno, cada quien que entre a una puerta para ver si allí esta Allen

**Lenalee:** si

Todos se separaron y entraron en diferentes puertas. Lenalee en la que decía "orden oscura", Krory en la de "comida", Kanda en la de "póker" y Lavi en la de la "infancia"

**Lavi:** cuando terminen de buscar en el cuarto regresan al pasillo y esperan a que los demás salgan... (les grito mientras avanzaban)

Lenalee entro al cuarto que le toco y vio muchas fotos de todos sus compañeros de la orden oscura

**Lenalee:** ah!!! Con que a eso se refería "orden oscura"

La joven busco en toda la habitación para ver si estaba Allen en ella. Pero no lo encontró, así que salio de la habitación y espero en el pasillo.

Mientras Kanda lo buscaba en donde le había tocado, vio millones de cartas regadas en el piso

**Kanda:** shhh… ¿Quién tendría tantas cartas tiradas? (lo dijo mientras pisaba las cartas)…solo alguien tan raro como el moyashi.

Kanda busco a Allen por todo el cuarto pero no lo encontró, así que salio y vio a Lenalee que también estaba esperando.

**Lenalee:** Kanda!! Lo encontraste?

**Kanda:** lo ves a lado de mi, Lenalee?

**Lenalee:** no….

**Kanda:** entonces?

**Lenalee:** bueno… ¬ ¬

Mientras Krory estaba buscando a Allen entre toda esa comida

**Krory:** wow!! Que rico…. Mmm… me llevare este pastel!! Y 5 donas!!

Después de eso Krory busco al chico pero no pudo encontrarlo, así que salio y vio a Kanda y a Lenalee esperando en el pasillo.

**Krory:** hola, chicos (con una dona en la boca)

**Lenalee:** tú vistes suerte, Krory?

**Krory:** no, pero pude comer un rico festín :3

¬ ¬ -(expresión de Kanda y Lenalee)

**Krory:** que?

**Lenalee:** nada, ahora solo queda esperar a ver si Lavi lo encontró

Los tres estuvieron esperando, mientras Lavi estaba buscando a Allen dentro de un cuarto oscuro, donde vio una barrera de cubos de juguete, le dio la vuelta, y vio a un niño pequeño que estaba construyendo la torre de cubos

**Lavi:** amm…. Hola!!

**Niño:** ahhh… quien eres?

**Lavi:** me llamo Lavi, y tu?

**Niño:** yo soy Allen Walker

**Lavi:** y que haces aquí solo Allen?...mmm oye, te puedo decir Allen pequeño?

**Allen pequeño (nota: ****así le llamo para que no se confunda con el otro Allen):** mmm… si!! (lo dijo sin despegar su vista de su torre de cubos :3)

**Allen pequeño:** y que haces aquí Lavi?

**Lavi:** ah…pues …veras, estoy buscando a alguien

**Allen pequeño:** no será una joven con cabello largo de dos colitas, que esta llorando por ahí, ah…. Si!! Un viejo gordo con un sombrero ridículo, se aprovecho de que estaba triste y le quito una llave que tenia

**Lavi:** mmm… será Lenalee… ¿un viejo gordo con sombrero ridículo no será…? (mientras miraba hacia en donde le señalo el Allen pequeño) ah… entonces ahorita vengo

**Allen pequeño:** me vas a dejar solo (lo dijo en forma triste)

**Lavi:** no!! Solo voy y vengo ¿si?

**Allen pequeño:** no!!, te vas a ir y me vas a dejar solo en este cuarto oscuro!!

**Lavi: **bueno, entonces ven con migo (estirando su mano para que el niño la tomara y fuera a ver si era Lenalee la chica)

Los dos caminaron hasta que el Allen pequeño de dijo:

**Allen pequeño:** ahí esta la joven llorando!!, le intente preguntar que le pasaba y nunca me contesto paresia que no me escuchaba.

**Lavi:** mmm…ah!! Si es Lenalee, pero por que esta Lenalee llorando en este lugar tan destruido dentro de las memorias de Allen?

**Allen pequeño:** ¿¡Qué!? Tú también conoces un Allen?

**Lavi:** tu conoces a alguien mas que se llame Allen aparte de ti?

**Allen pequeño**: si…mmm… es uno de cabello blanco? Creo que esta afuera del castillo en una cabaña donde esta mi papá

**Lavi:** entonces si es Allen… bueno me tengo que ir

**Allen pequeño:** ¿! Queee ¡? No te vallas, no quiero estar solo de nuevo (tomando a Lavi de la mano)

**Lavi:** emm… ya se!! Voy a buscar al otro Allen y ahorita regreso ¿si?

**Allen pequeño: **me prometes que volverás!! Lavi

**Lavi:** si te lo prometo

**Allen pequeño: **esta bien :)

Lavi salio de la habitación y vio a los demás que lo estaban esperando

**Kanda:** no tuviste suerte verdad?

**Lavi:** no lo encontré, pero Ya me dijeron donde esta

**Lenalee: **OK, vamos

**Lavi:** si, síganme (saliendo del castillo)

Mientras estaban buscando a Allen por un gran campo, encontraron una cabaña.

**Lavi: **debe ser ahí!! (Apresurándose más)

Todos lo siguieron hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la cabaña

**Lavi: **entremos (abriendo la puerta).

**Continuara ***********************************************************************

**Aquí ha terminado este cap pero abra otro que se titula "la verdad de tras de esa persona" espero que les guste el siguiente :3 por favor… dejen reviews.**

**Hasta luego¡¡¡**


	4. la verdad tras esa persona

Hi¡¡¡ depuse de mucho tiempo ya pude traerles otro capitulo que espero que les guste lo escribí con mucho esfuerzo.

**DGM no es mío**

Capitulo 4

**La verdad tras esa persona**

Lavi abrió la puerta y vio a un hombre acostado en la cama como si estuviera enfermo y a Allen sentado en una silla, tenia una cara como si estuviera poseído.

Lenalee: ¿Allen?

Krory: esta como poseído

Lenalee: ¿Allen? (acercándose a la silla donde estaba Allen sentado) Allen… ¿estas bien?

La joven repitió una y otra vez lo mismo, pero Allen jamás contesto, hasta que Lavi se acerco a el.

Lavi: Allen... Lenalee te esta hablando así que contesta (dijo el chico dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza)

Allen: ¡auch! ¿Lavi que te pasa? (dijo el chico mientras se sobaba la cabeza)

Lavi: ¡si! Despertaste :3

Kanda: bueno ya que lo encontramos, vámonos moyashi (dijo mientras lo jalaba de la mano)

Allen: no puedo Kanda, tengo que cuidar a Mana(dijo el chico mirando al hombre que estaba en la cama)

Lavi : ¿Mana..? No se supone que estaba muerto.

Allen: ¡no digas eso Lavi Mana no esta muerto!

Lavi: (en su mente) "pero los registros que tengo de Allen dicen que su padre adoptivo murió, así que como puede estar aquí…Allen pequeño dijo: ¡si! allá esta una chica llorando, y un viejo gordo con un sombrero ridículo se aprovecho de que estaba triste para quitarle una llave" "podría ser que ese viejo gordo con sombrero ridículo sea el Conde del Milenio", pero que hace aquí…

Krory: Lavi tú también te quedaste como poseído… (Dijo Krory moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro enfrente de la cara de Lavi.

Lavi: eh? ¡Ah! Krory, que quieres.

Krory: ¿yo? No quiero nada :3

Lavi: ¬_¬ … bueno

Kanda: moyashi, nos hiciste venir hasta ¡aquí! Ahora tendrás que venir con nosotros, quieras o no.

Allen: no, Kanda…, no voy a dejar solo a Mana (lo dijo parándose de la silla, enojado)

Lenalee: Allen…

Allen: mande Lenalee… (Bajando el tono y sonando tranquilo)

Lenalee: (se acerco a el y lo tomo de la mano) Allen, por favor ven con nosotros a la orden, te extrañamos mucho…

Allen: Lenalee… no puedo dejar a Mana solo, que no ves que esta muy mal, y no quiero volverlo a perder ¿si?

Lenalee: pero, Allen…

Después el hombre que estaba en la cama, se movió y estiro su mano hacia Allen, intentando tocarlo.

Mana: A…L…L…E…N…ayúdame.

Allen: (soltándose de la mano de Lenalee, corrió hacia la cama donde estaba acostado Mana) ¡Mana!

Mana: Allen… hijo, no me dejes…

Allen: no te dejare Mana… ¡no lo Hare!

Mana: no dejes que tus compañeros nos separen, Allen…

Allen: … ¿¡ah!?

Mana: … si, Allen, para que no, nos separen tienes que matarlos,… hijo.

Allen: ¿matarlos? Pero, Mana… son mis amigos

Mana: solo ¡mátalos! ¡Allen! …(lo dijo con tono enojado) no me importa si son tus amigos, entre menos exorcistas estorbando aya mejor.

Hubo un gran silencio en la habitación.

Allen: tu no eres Mana ¿cierto? (agachando la cara con decepción)

Mana: ¿Qué?

Allen: si, tu no eres el padre adoptivo que siempre me cuido y me dijo que los amigos son algo muy valioso para nosotros… de seguro te eres alguien que quiere acabar con todos los exorcistas, alguien como… el Conde, seria ¡perfecto! ¿No es así?

Mana: tú… ¡Allen Walker! Serás el primero en ¡morir!

Allen: ¿enserio? Tu serás el que va a morir, porque encima de que casi hiciste que matara a mis amigos, ensuciaste el nombre de Mana, y eso… ¡no te lo perdonare! … ¡Conde!

Mana: ja, ja, ja, vamos atrévete a matarme con el rostro del único hombre que te acepto en la vida.

Lavi: tal ves el no pueda matar a alguien que tiene el rostro de Mana, pero nosotros si podemos.

Mana: niños tontos… ahora morirán…

La pelea empezó, todos los exorcistas con sus inocencias y armas, y el Conde del Milenio, disfrazado de Mana, uso una de sus bolas moradas, para atacarlos.

*****************************************

Bueno aquí termina este capitulo espero que no me tarde mucho en escribir el otro que se llamara "no me dejes" por favor sigan leyendo y también dejen reviews


	5. no me dejes

**Capitulo 5**

"No me dejes"

Hola de nuevo aquí les dejo otro capitulo como lo prometí espero que les guste

**-man no me pertenece**

Mana: vaya, que no se rinden mocosos

Kanda: como me podría rendir cuando tengo al mismo conde del milenio frente a mi, ridículo, disfrazándose para que el moyashi no lo mate

Mana: tu mocoso pagaras por haberme ofendido…

Allen: deja de tener la apariencia de Mana, conde… (dijo el chico furioso)

Mana: vaya, vaya, el pequeño se enojo

Allen: pequeño… ¿a quien rayos le dices pequeño…?

Mana: bueno no vale la pena perder mi tiempo con ustedes exorcistas, de todas maneras si no se dan prisa Allen se quedara aquí atrapado en su sueño, mientras los demás estarán tristes por su compañero

Kanda: ¿yo? ¿Triste por el moyashi?, no me haga reír…

¬ _¬ (expresión general)

Lavi: ¿entonces porque estas aquí Kanda?

Kanda: emmm...por que… ¡por que si!

:3 (exprecion general)

Kanda: shhh…

Mana: bueno me voy pero los dejo con unos amigos

Lavi: ¿eh…? (después dijo el chico en su mente): "¿el conde tiene amigos?" y si los tiene, "que clase de amigos serán"

Mana: bueno me voy… buenas tardes ¡exorcistas! (dijo el conde y se fue, dejo a unos akumas de nivel 3 y uno del nivel 4)

Lavi: (En su mente) "a esos amigos se refiere"

Después de que Lavi dejo de pensar, los akumas les empezaron a disparar. Los akumas eran : 10 de nivel 3 y uno del nivel 4, todos los exorcistas se prepararon y empezaron a atacar a los akumas, después Lenalee hoyo la voz de Zac por el arete que les dio a cada quien.

Zac: Lenalee…me…escuchas…

Lenalee: si, Zac, ¿que paso?

Zac: ya solo les quedan 3 horas para salir y traer a Allen

Lenalee. Si, de hecho ya lo encontramos, solo que el conde del milenio nos interrumpió con akumas

Zac: ¡¿Qué, ahí esta el conde!?

Lenalee: no, el conde ya se fue

Zac. Bueno… vénganse de prisa…

Lenalee: ¡si!

Después se cortó la llamada y siguió peleando contra los akumas, una vez ya terminada la pelea, salieron corriendo hacia el castillo pero escucharon la voz del akuma de nivel 4 que estaba a punto de ser destruido

Akuma: con que demonios piensan salir sin la llave, mocosos

Todos: ¿ah..?

Lavi: ¿con que esa llave era para salir de aquí?

Después Kanda camino hacia el akuma tirado.

Kanda: Bueno… (Dijo el chico arrebatándole la llave al akuma del nivel 4) gracias… ¡adiós! (dijo el chico con una sonrisa satisfactoria y malvada; después mato al akuma con un aspadazo)

Krory: wow…

Kanda: ja (lo dijo en forma creída)

Lavi: Démonos prisa…

Todos se dieron prisa por que solo les quedaba una hora y media, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al castillo done según Lavi cuando salio del cuarto que le toco, había una puerta que decía "salida", cuando llegaron a esa puerta…

Lavi: am…chicos me esperan tantito es que le tengo que decir a alguien una cosa

Kanda: no, Lavi

Lavi: pero…

Lenalee: ve Lavi, pero te apuras por que solo nos queda una hora

Lavi. Si, ahora regreso

El chico se fue a la puerta donde vio a Allen pequeño

Lavi: ¡Allen…!

Allen pequeño: cubo…cubo…oh… ¡¡¡Lavi!!! ¡¡regresaste!!

Lavi: si

Allen pequeño: yo pensé que me ibas a dejar solo…

Lavi: mmm…Allen…

Allen pequeño: ¿Qué Lavi?

Lavi: no me puedo quedar con tigo, Allen

Allen pequeño: ¿Por qué?

Lavi: tengo que volver a…

Allen pequeño: me vas a dejar…

Lavi: mmm… (Paso un rato hasta que dijo) ¡ y si te…

En eso llego Kanda y galo a Lavi del cuello de la camiseta.

Lavi: ¿pero que…?

Kanda: nos queda muy poco tiempo, así que vasta de lloriqueos y vámonos

Lavi: pero…

Allen pequeño: ¡¡no!! No te lo lleves

Kanda: ¿Eh…?

Allen pequeño: No quiero estar más aquí solo… (Lo dijo mientras se agarraba de la pierna de Lavi, mientras Kanda lo estaba agarrando)

Kanda: déjalo… (Enojado)

Allen pequeño: ¡¡¡Noooooooo!!!

Kanda: ¡¡¡lárgate!!! (Lo dijo mientras lo pateo haciendo que Allen pequeño soltara a Lavi y que hiciera un gesto de dolor)

Lavi: ¡¡pero que te pasa…!! (Dijo enojado)

Kanda: Shh…

Después Kanda lo agarro eh hizo que saliera de la habitación corriendo hacia la puerta de salida donde estaban los demás.

Lenalee: ya…

Kanda: si, tuve que ir por el

Lavi: ¡¡Kanda!! ¡¡Por que lo hiciste!!

Kanda: por que te hace pensar

Lavi: ammm…

Krory: porque eres malo :3 (dijo Krory con una sonrisa y esperando que le digiera que si)

Kanda: am…¡¡noooo!! Es porque odio a todo tipo de moyashi no importa si es pequeño o grande

Allen: ¡¡oye!!

Kanda miro al chico con una mirada aterradora que no quisieras volver a ver en tu vida

Kanda: bueno ya larguémonos

Lavi: pero…

Kanda: cállate, Lavi

Lenalee: bueno vámonos si no se nos acabara el tiempo

Todos entraron en la puerta que pertenecía a la llave que les dio el akuma de nivel 4, cuando entraron en ella iban: Lenalee, Allen, Kanda jalando a Lavi y Krory que sintió algo en su pie, cuando llegaron a la orden, su mente y alma volvieron al cuerpo de sus dueños y la de Allen también solo que tardo en reaccionar.

Zac: chicos…al fin llegaron…

Lavi: auch eso dolió… (Lo dijo porque su alma choco con su cuerpo)

Zac: ah si, se me olvido decirles eso (lo dijo riéndose amablemente)

Kanda: ja ja ja…no me da risa ¬_¬ (lo dijo con un tono de enojado)

Zac: bueno, y ¿que tal les fue?

Lenalee: bien, solo falta que Allen despierte

Después despertó Allen de su sueño y vio a todos alrededor de su cama ecepto a Kanda, que como siempre estaba en la puerta, con una cara de "no me importa que hayas despertado, para mi seria mejor que no lo hubieras hecho" y salio de la habitación.

Lenalee: que bueno que despertaste, Allen

Allen: ah…gracias

Después Lavi salio de la habitación triste, porque ver a un niño que te pie que lo salves o que te quedes con el, porque no se quiere quedar solo.

Allen: ¿Lavi? ¿Que le paso a Lavi?

Lenalee: es que…

Luego escucharon a Krory que estaba hablando solo. Bueno para la vista de Allen, porque Lenalee si podía ver con quien estaba hablando su compañero Krory; Zac también podía verlo.

Krory: (agachado) oye… ¿porque estas agarrado de mi pie…niño?

Allen pequeño: ¿ah? ¿Donde estoy?

Lenalee: ¿porque esta él aquí?

Zac: ¿Quién es, me parece familiar? (ese familiar significa que se parece a Allen)

Allen: ¿eh? ¿De quien están hablando?

Krory: vamos suéltame, me lastimas

Allen pequeño: ah… lo siento, ¿oye donde estoy?

Krory: pues estas en… (Lo dejo en suspenso)

Lenalee: en la orden oscura (completando la frase de Krory y cortando su suspenso)

Allen pequeño: ¿en la orden oscura…?

Zac. Si

Allen: ¿? ¿Con quien están hablando chicos?

Zac: ¡que! ¿No lo puedes ver Allen?

Allen: mmm…noo…

Zac: mmm… (Esta pensando en algunas respuestas de esto)

Allen pequeño: ¿y donde esta Lavi?

Lenalee: ¿Lavi? ¿Conoces a Lavi?

Allen pequeño: ¡¡Si!!

Bueno, aquí se termina otro capitulo espero que sigan leyendo los demás, por favor dejen reviews


	6. nuevo hogar

**Capitulo 6 **

Hola a todos, y mil disculpas por la demora, en verdad lo sientooooooo mucho, procurare subir los capítulos mas rápido.

**D****. gray-man** no me pertenece

"**Nuevo hogar"**

Después llevaron a Allen pequeño con Lavi.

**Allen pequeño:** ¡¡Lavi!!

**Lavi:** ¿Allen? ¿Que haces aquí?

**Allen pequeño:** pues….me agarre de la pierna del vampiro, cuando ustedes salieron por la puerta, haciendo q llegara ¡¡aquí!! (Dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa en el rostro)

**Lavi:** ah….y… ¿todo eso lo hisistes para no quedar te solo?

**Allen pequeño:** ¡¡si!!

**Lavi:** mmm...

**Allen pequeño:** ¿no estas contento?

**Lavi:** ¿eh?

**Allen pequeño:** si, por que te quedaste con una cara de ¬ ¬ cuando te dije

**Lavi: **ah…, no, es que estaba pensando como decirte para que no me confunda con Allen

**Allen pequeño:** pues… yo te diré… ¡¡feo hermano grande!! que tal

**Lavi:** eh? ¡Que nombre tal largo!

**Allen pequeño:** ¡¡si!! Y tú me puedes llamar ¡¡bonito hermano pequeño!!

**Lavi:** ah? ¿Oye y por que tengo que ser el feo y tú el bonito?

**Allen pequeño:** por que los pequeños somos encantadores… :3

Después de eso se hicieron muy buenos hermanos, por si alguien pensaba que este fic era un yaoi o un laven ¬ ¬, bueno, luego pasaron dos días y después Lenalee invito a Allen pequeño a que fuera a la cocina, donde le esperaba una fiesta de bienvenida de parte de toda la orden oscura. También asistió Allen aunque no pudiera ver a quien le festejaban.

**Allen:** ¿que? ¿Para quien es esta fiesta?

**Krory:** tu solo disfrútala, Allen

**Allen:** mmm... ¡esta bien!

Después de ese día Zac mando llamar a Allen pequeño para examinarlo y ver por que no puede ver a Allen.

**Zac:** bien, ¡¡ven Allen!!

**Allen pequeño:** eh? ¿Para que? Me vas a hacer algo malo ¿verdad?

**Zac:** no, solo voy a examinarte y hacerte unos estudios

**Al****len pequeño: **¬ ¬ bueno…

Unas horas después, Zac salio del laboratorio con Allen pequeño por q ya había terminado.

**Komui:** ¡¡listo!!

**Zac:** si, acabamos mas tarde de lo q pensaba, por que Allen no se quedaba quieto cuando le iba a poner un tranquilizante

**Allen pequeño:** pues a mi no me gustan las inyecciones

**Zac****:** Mmm… ¬ ¬

**Komui:** bueno, bueno, lo que importante es que acabo todo ¿no? Ahora ve a jugar Allen

**Allen pequeño:** ¡¡si!!

Se esperaron hasta q Allen se fuera a jugar para hablar de lo que paso, ya que Komui pudo percibir una cara preocupa de Zac.

**Komui:** y…que descubriste de Allen pequeño.

**Zac:** mmm…pues veras… la razón por la que los 2 Allens no se pueden ver es por que Allen pequeño viene de los sueños de Allen grande, mas bien, viene de su mente, entonces en este caso Allen grande no lo puede ver por que a la hora en que Allen pequeño salio del cuerpo de su dueño, no salio todo su cuerpo por que era como un tipo recuerdo de Allen y los recuerdos no se pueden ver a simple vista por el ¿si me entendiste Komui?

**Komui:** ahhh… un poco…entonces Allen grande no puede ver a Allen pequeño por que es un recuerdo que salio de su mismo cuerpo ¿no es Haci?

**Zac:** ¡¡exacto!!

**Komui:** pero… ¿como nosotros si lo podemos ver?

**Zac:** ah, eso es por que Allen pequeño no es uno de nuestros recuerdos

**Komui:** ¡¡ah!! ya entendí y entonces ¿por que tenias esa cara de preocupado?

**Zac:** pues…. por que Allen pequeño tiene un plazo de vida que tarde o temprano se acabara y desaparecerá; y volverá a los recuerdos de Allen grande, pero ahora para siempre

**Komui:** ¿y no sabes cuanto tiempo le queda?

**Zac:** lamentablemente no lo se, pero no será por mucho tiempo, a lo mejor durara como 2 o 3 años

**Komui:** mmm…

**Zac:** pero no hay que decirle, si no se preocupara, y es demasiado peso para un niño de 9 años

Mientras en el comedor de la orden oscura, Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, Allen pequeño y Kanda, bueno todos los que estaban comiendo en una mesa ecepto Kanda ¬_¬

**Krory:** ¿estas seguro que no lo puedes ver, Allen?

**A****llen:** no Krory, además ¿que es lo que quieres que vea?

**Krory:** a un tú en pequeño

**Allen:** amm…¬ ¬ (después le susurro en el oído a Lavi) ¿oye le a pasado algo a Krory desde que me quede dormido?

**Lavi:** no Allen, de hecho es verdad hay un tú pequeño, solo que al parecer no lo puedes ver

**Allen:** mmm... (¬ ¬ este esta igual)Lenalee…

**Lenalee:** si, Allen

**Allen:** ¿por que todos dicen que hay un "yo" pequeño?

**Lenalee:** por que hay un tú pequeño, y esta muy lindo n_n

**Allen:** mmm… (Creo que la contagiaron a ella también, mejor iré con Kanda) bueno ahorita vengo

Allen se retiro de la mesa y fue directamente hacia la mesa de Kanda.

**Allen:** ¡¡hola!! Kanda

**Kanda:** mmmm… ¬ ¬

**Allen:** y… ¿que haces? n_n

**Kanda****:** mmm…

**Allen:** (vaya este si que tiene mucho de que hablar)

**Kanda****:** Que es lo que quieres, moyashi

**Allen:** ah…es que… ¿oye tu vez a un tal "yo" pequeño?

**Kanda:** mmm...…si, por desgracia

**Allen:** ah… (Vaya este es peor que los otros)….bueno adiós Kanda

Allen se retiro de la mesa y volvió con los demás, que estaban hablando.

**Allen:** ya regrese

**Lavi:** ah, y que le distes a Kanda

**Allen:** ah, nada importante

**Lavi:** bueno

**Allen pequeño:** oye feo hermano grade, ¿con quien hablas?

**Lavi:** con Allen

**Allen pequeño:** pero si yo estoy a aquí y no allá (lo dijo señalando el lugar onde estaba sentado Allen grande)

**Lavi:** no, es otro Allen de 15 años

**Allen pequeño****:** Yo no veo nada

Bueno, aquí termina este capitulo espero que les haya gustado y también espero que les guste el siguiente, solo que este será divertido n_n bueno ya lo verán, y se que me tardo mucho en subirlos, lo siento, también quiero agradecer y mandarles un abrazoteeee a todos los que me han estado leyendo el fic y también a los que dejan sus reviews, bueno como ya es costumbre por favor dejen sus reviews.

Adiós


	7. un diablito con cara de angel

**Capitulo 7**

**Un diablito con cara de ángel**

**(D. gray-man no me pertenece)**

Al día siguiente en el estudio de mini Komui (Zack)…

Zack: ahhh!!! (Grito de horror al ver que su estudio estaba todo pintado con dibujitos)

Komui: ¿que pasa?

Zack: mira mi estudio esta todo ¡¡pintado!! (Lo dijo enojado)

Komui: n_n! bueno lo primero que debemos hacer es buscar pruebas de quien pudo ser el culpable y…

Zack: probando…..probando….a todos los de la orden oscura se le solicita su presencia en la oficina de Komui……¡¡¡ahora!!!

Komui: hamm….Zack…

Zack: ¡¡¡que!!! (Enojado)

Komui: no, nada….

Zack: ¬¬ mmm…..

Casi toda la orden oscura estaba presente pero la mayoría no cabían en la oficina, así que Zack les dijo lo que pasaba por el micrófono de hace rato.

Zack: bien…alguien de ustedes fue el criminal que se le ocurrió rayar mi ¡¡¡estudio!!! (Enojado)

Komui: cálmate Zack…

Zack: o_o mmm…esta bien…entonces queremos que por las buenas ¡¡el culpable confiese quien fue!!!

Todos se quedaron callados sin decir completamente nada, hasta que unos buscadores (bueno la mayoría de la gente que estaba hay) le dijeron a Komui:

Buscador: hammm supervisor….nosotros no hicimos nada ¿podemos irnos?

Komui: hammm…

Zack: ¿que? ¡¡¡ Claro que no¡¡¡ que tal si uno de ustedes es el culpable

Todos: ¿nosotros? ...¿para que quisiéramos pintar su estudio?

Zack: no lo se ustedes son los de la mente criminal ¿no? ¬¬

Komui: hamm…Zack, déjalos ir no creo q ellos hayan tenido algo que ver

Zack: esta bien… pueden retirarse… ¡¡¡pero antes pasaran por el detector de mentiras!!!

Todos los buscadores pasaron de bajo del detector de mentiras y ninguno salio mentiroso

Komui: bueno, pueden retirarse

Todos: ¡¡si!! (Salieron corriendo del lugar)

Dentro de la oficina de Komui solo quedaron: Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Miranda y Jerry

Zack: bien…les Hare unas cuantas preguntas…

Todos: ¬_¬?

Zack: la primera es… ¿Qué hacías a las 12:00?....¡¡Lenalee!! (grito para que la chica contestara)

Lenalee: pues…

Komui: ¡¡Zack!! Como te atreves a desconfiar de mi Lenalee…ella es un angelito no haría cosas así…

Lenalee: bien lo que estaba haciendo…era estar en la cocina con Jerry preparando unas tazas de café para mi hermano y los demas.

Komui: vez…es un pobre angelito que…

Zack: Komui…basta, deja de decir eso…en lo que terminas ya será mañana

Todos: ¬¬

Komui: bueno…u_u

Zack: ¡¡Miranda!!

Miranda: ¿eh? Yo no hice nada, lo juro…

Zack: no te creo…., contesta que hiciste a las 12:00 am

Miranda: pues…solo estaba en mi cuarto recogiendo y limpiando mi reloj

Zack: bueno….¬ ¬

Miranda: ufff...….

Zack: ahora…¡¡¡Krory!!!

Krory: ¿que?

Zack: dime que hiciste a las 12:00 am

Krory: pues…estaba desayunando hot cakes….con jugo d naranja y después ordene…

Zack: si, con eso es suficiente, Krory

Krory: bueno….n_n

Zack: ¡¡Jerry!!…

Jerry: yo solo estaba en la cocina

Zack: mmm… ¡¡Kanda!!

Kanda: Tsk…

Zack: contesta ¿que estabas haciendo?

Kanda: ¡¡no te voy a decir!!

Zack: entonces significa que tú eres el culpable

Kanda: ¡¡yo no soy!! Además para que molestar a un Nerd como tu

Zack: ¡¡yo no soy Nerd!! ¡¡ni uso lentes, ni pantalones hasta arriba!! Solo soy inteligente

Kanda: Tsk…

Zack: ¿dime que es lo que estabas haciendo?

Kanda: nada…solo estaba durmiendo

Zack: ¿durmiendo? ¿a las 12:00? ¡¡Tú!!

Kanda: ¡¡si!!

Zack: ¿y por que durmiendo tan tarde?

Kanda: por que me dormí muy tarde ¡¡ya!!

Zack: bueno…¬ ¬

Kanda: Tsk…. ¬¬

Zack: ahora…¡¡Lavi!!

Lavi: ¿eh?

Zack: dime…. ¿que estabas haciendo?

Lavi: yo solo estaba desayunando con Allen y Krory

Zac: ¿cual de los dos?

Lavi: …

Allen: ¿los dos? ¿Enserio hay otro yo?

Zack: olvídalo Allen ¬¬

Lavi: estaba con el Allen normal de 15 años

Zack: bueno…¡¡espera!!

Lavi: ¿ahora que?

Zack: (buscando entre las demás personas al otro Allen) ¡¡donde esta el Allen pequeño!!

Lavi: hammm…no se…

Zack: ¡¡de seguro fue el!! Debí suponerlo…¡¡tras él!!

Lavi: espera ¿que le vas a hacer?

Zack: … no se (enojado) ¬¬"

Komui: ¡¡pero si es solo un niño!!

Zack: ¿y? hay que educarlos (y salio de la habitación y lo empezó a buscar por todas partes hasta que lo encontró en el cuarto de Kanda)

Zack: ¡¡tu…niño!!

Allen pequeño: shh…estoy dibujando… n_n

Zack: ¡¡crees que me importa!! ¡¡Por que demonios!! ¡¡Pintaste mi estudio!!

Allen pequeño: porque estaba feo…¿te gusto mi decoración?

Zack: (alzando al pequeño) ¡¡noooo!!

Lavi: ¡¡no le grites!! (Quitándolo de las manos de Zack)

Zack: ¡¡Lavi!! (En eso entro Kanda a la habitación)

Kanda: ¿¡¡pero que demonios!!? ¿Quien hizo esos dibujitos tontos?

Allen pequeño:…(en eso fue interrumpido por Lavi que le tapo la boca con la mano) hmmp…

Lavi: shh…

Continuara…

Bueno…aquí termina este otro cap….quiero aprovechar para mandarles saludos a todos los que len este fic n_n y a todos los que dejan reviews y espero que lean el otro… n_n…ahhh perdón por la tardanza en actualizar los capítulos u_u bueno espero que les haya gustado… Sayonara!!


End file.
